a dark night
by passion2write
Summary: Callie had only been with the fosters for a little over 2 months when she found out she was pregnant. She has to finally accept the help of her family in order to survive. ( Callie was never in Juvie. The Olmstead's was her last home) ( Trigger warning : mention of rape and self harm) (lots of CalliexStef)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey! I just wanted to say something : I've seen a lot of people saying things about not liking Callie stories where she's weak. I wanted to explain myself. I am not writing this to suggest that Callie's weak. Actually that she's very strong. I am also writing this to cope with my own issues ( Don't worry I'm not pregnant. ) So if you don't like stories about Callie being depressed or distressed, then stop reading after this A/N. On a happier note, I would really liked it if you reviewed my story. Tell me what you want to see happen or want you don't want to see. ( side note : No brallie). Reviews mean a lot to me so get them coming!_

Callie sat on her bed as she was writing in her journal. After Timothy insisted she'd feel better after writing about her guilt a few weeks ago she realized just how good it actually felt. Lena and Stef had even bought her a diary with a lock after the incident with Talya. She heard Mariana come in the room and slowly lay her diary aside, placing it in her bedside table. '' Hey'' smiled Mariana as she plopped down on her own bed, Callie looked up and smiled. '' Hey''. Callie and Mariana weren't the best of friends but they were slowly growing on each other. Stef too entered the bedroom with a smile '' lights out in 10, my babies'' she said, as she kissed Mariana on her forehead. She walked over towards Callie's bed expectantly, Callie stood up and wrapped her arms around Stef. '' Goodnight'' she said after letting go of Callie. Both girls replied with the same.

Callie woke up that morning, her stomach feeling tight. She rushed towards the bathroom and threw all the contents of last night's dinner back up in the toilet. '' Call? You okay?'' asked Mariana, whom knocked on the door. Her voice sounding worried. '' Yeah fine'' muttered Callie, as she wiped the vomit of her mouth. '' I'll go get Moms'' said Mariana as she walked away from the door, ignoring Callie's protests. Mariana returned two minutes later, closely followed by Stef. '' Hey Love, you okay?'' said Stef through the closed door. Stef carefully tried to open the door, it was unlocked. She walked over to Callie whom had her head leant against the toilet. '' You not feeling well?'' she asked as she knelt down next to Callie, rubbing circles on her sweaty back. '' I'm fine'' muttered Callie, as she slowly pushed herself up from the toilet. '' You shouldn't be going to school if you're sick love, you felt like this yesterday too'' sighed Stef as she watched Callie brush her teeth. Callie merely shrugged, as she spit her toothpaste out. '' You're staying home'' stated Stef matter of factly. Callie knew by the tone she used there was no use arguing this. '' Let's get you back to bed'' smiled Stef, she knew Callie didn't like physical contact that much so she tried to touch her as least as possible as she led her towards the bed. Callie climbed under the blankets, Stef adjusted them some more before carefully stroking Callie's hair. Callie slowly closed her eyes, and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

'' _I like you'' smiled Liam, as he stroke Callie's thigh. '' You have such a beautiful body'' he added, as he looked Callie over from top to bottom. Callie chuckled softly, she hardly ever got compliments. Liam reached for her chin with his hand, slowly turning her head so that they were facing each other. Liam slowly placed his lips on Callie's. At first Callie responded the kiss, but soon realized it was wrong. She had it good here, she didn't want it to end because of a stupid crush. '' We can't. I don't want to get send away'' exclaimed Callie as she let go of her foster brother. '' Come on Callie, you want this'' whispered Liam in her ear as he started unbuttoning her flannel blouse. '' No stop, I don't want to do this'' exclaimed Callie as she tried to wiggle her way out of Liam's tight embrace. '' Fighting will only make it worse. Just let it happen you'll love it'' smiled Liam, as he started placing his hands all over her body. '' No, please stop. I'm not ready'' whimpered Callie, as he opened the button of her jeans._

Callie woke up crying, her scream echoing through the entire house. She sat up trying to control her breathing, her heart was pounding in her ears and sweat was dripping down her forehead and back. She heard footsteps running up the stairs, she hadn't expected someone being home. '' Callie, love? Are you okay?'' exclaimed Stef as she came running up to Callie. '' Just a bad dream'' said Callie, her breathing still not controlled. '' Come here Love'' said Stef as she opened her arms as an invitation for Callie, Callie debated this for a second before holding Stef tightly. Stef stroke Callie's hair calmly as she heard Callie's breathing started the even, '' what was the dream about?'' asked Stef after a while of quiet. Callie tensed slightly in Stef's arms. '' A foster home'' replied Callie, not wanting to give out any more. Stef hated Callie's past, this young girl deserved so much better. '' Do you want to talk to me about it?'' whispered Stef as she continued stroking Callie's hair. Callie nodded her head no. '' Shouldn't you be at work?'' asked Callie after they lat there for what felt like hours. '' I'm not leaving you alone when you're ill, love'' smiled Stef. '' Sorry, you had to miss work because of me'' whispered Callie, if their faces weren't so close to each other, Stef probably wouldn't have heard her. '' It's fine my love'' sighed Stef. After a while they both dozed off into a quiet and peaceful sleep.

Lena and the rest of the kids arrived home around 4, Lena noted Stef's laptop standing there but there was no Stef. Lena headed upstairs and saw that Callie and Mariana's room door was open. She slowly entered the bedroom and saw Callie fast asleep on Stef's lap, and Stef asleep against the wall. Lena slowly walked over towards the two, and softly nudged Stef. Stef's eyes fluttered open instantly, she looked down towards the girl holding her legs tightly. '' How she doing?'' aksed Lena after briefly kissing Stef. '' Okay, she had a nightmare. But she hasn't been sick the entire day. I'm not sure what it is, she has gotten sick for the past few days once or twice and then it's over. Maybe we should set an appointment for tomorrow with the doctor'' suggested Stef, as she slowly placed Callie on the bed. '' I'll go call her now, see if she still had a spot in the morning'' said Lena as she reached for her phone. Stef followed Lena out of the room, checking on Callie one last time before exiting the room.

Callie woke up rather disorientated, her feet were on her pillow and her neck was sore. She slowly lifted herself up and sat against the wall. Massaging her sore neck in the process. '' Hey sleepyhead. Was just about to wake you. Dinner is ready'' smiled Stef as she entered the bedroom. Callie smiled, and slowly threw her feet over the side of her bed. She followed Stef down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. '' Are you feeling better?'' asked Jude whom also just got seated at the table. '' Yeah baby'' smiled Callie as she ruffled his hair. Callie's stomach churned at the sight of dinner, but she ate some out of politeness anyway. Callie handed her plate to Lena after dinner whom eyed Callie worried. '' Not hungry?'' she asked as Callie sat back down at the table. Callie shrugged as she held her hands in front of her mouth. Stef placed her hand on Callie's back and rubbed small circles on it. Hoping that it would help the nausea subside or at least make her feel a bit better.

Callie went to bed the same time as usual, but since she had slept mostly the entire day, she probably wouldn't get to sleep pretty soon. She decided she'd write something in her diary about the day she had, and about her dream. After a while her eyes started to feel tired so she lay her diary aside and carefully climbed under the blankets.

 _Callie's entire body was tense, as he touched her. He placed soft kisses on her body, ''please don't whispered Callie as he reached for her underwear. She tried to move away from his hands but he grabbed her even firmer . She slowly pulled her underwear off, to make it even more unbearable for her. He too was now getting out of his pants. ''Stop it please, i won't tell anyone what happens, please just stop'' exclaimed Callie. But Liam merely chuckled as he pulled his underwear off, and pulling her under him. Callie merely saw he was not wearing protection._

She woke up startled, her entire body was rigid and she had a hard time catching her breath. She could not believe the realization had dawned on her in a dream, she felt herself gasping for air as she thought about it. She slowly gout out of bed, her legs felt like jelly as she left the bedroom. She crossed the hallway, and slowly opened the door of her foster mom's bedroom. She carefully walked over towards Stef's side and nudged her. '' Callie? Love. What's wrong?'' whispered Stef, as she slowly got up. Trying not to wake Lena up. '' We need to talk'' whispered Callie, Stef immediately understood, and slowly led Callie out of the bedroom. They walked down the stairs and sat down in the living room. '' I .. think '' stuttered Callie, her heart sinking in her chest as she said it. '' That I'm pregnant'' she added in a low whisper. Stef had no idea how to respond, she had taught her children to use protection. It was one of the first conversations she even had with Callie. But Callie's big frightened eyes suggested that there was more to the story. '' There's more'' sighed Callie, Stef motioned for Callie to move a little closer towards her as she talked. '' I was in a good foster home when i was 14, The parents even seemed interested in adopting me. But they also had an older son. He was 5 years older than me. He used to compliment me and be nice to me. I wasn't used to that attention which is why I formed a crush on him. One night he tried to kiss me, I refused. He f-forced me to have sex with him. I was 14 at the time. He did this up until the very last day i was at their house 2 months ago. He r-raped me so many times'' exclaimed Callie, she went from crying to sobbing now. Stef held her foster daughter extremely tight towards her chest. '' Oh love, oh my sweet love'' whispered Stef as she blinked her tears away. Stef held Callie tight towards her chest as she whispered soothing words in Callie's ear. Stef looked over to the clock and saw that it was 6 am. Which meant that her alarm was going off right now. '' Callie'' whispered Stef, Callie nodded her head. '' We had already made an appointment at the doctor, for 8.30 am. We are still going. Even though we know about the cause of the nausea. ''she added. Callie nodded again before snuggling up tighter against Stef. As Stef had predicted, Lena came walking down the stairs. Taking in the situation on the couch. Lena raised her eyebrows, but Stef just nodded her head.

Lena brought the kids to school, and went to work herself. Stef had had no time explaining to her what happened that morning but she was going to call her around 12. Stef and Callie made their way towards the doctor's office that morning . They sat their patiently waiting, Stef was almost praying for Callie to be wrong about her suspicions. '''Callie Foster?'' asked the doctor after a while of waiting. '' Want me to come with you?'' asked Stef, but the tight embrace around her wrist suggested the answer already. Callie shook the doctor's hand and sat back down. '' So, what brings you here today?'' asked the doctor. '' Nausea i heard'' she added. '' I-..'' stuttered Callie, she looked over to Stef frightened. '' She thinks she's pregnant. '' piped Stef in. '' Why do you think so?'' asked the doctor, barely hiding her surprise. '' She was sexually assaulted'' said Stef, after Callie looked worried over to her again. '' Oh dear, how about i refer you to the hospital, you can go today. For an ultrasound and a blood test'' smiled the doctor, trying to hide her pity. Callie merely nodded.

Callie and Stef rode to the hospital after their doctors appointment, they were assigned a waiting area where they would be called. Stef holding Callie's hand the entire time. '' Callie Foster?'' said the nurse, Callie and Stef stood up and were led into a patient room. She was handed a gown, which she had to change into. She did as she was told and lay back down on the bed. Stef reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly as a machine was rolled into the room. '' I'm going to apply this gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold'' smiled the doctor as she squeezed some on her bare stomach. Callie slightly shuddered as the gel hit her stomach. The doctor then placed the object on her stomach and moved it around. After a while of silence, a loud thumping noise filled the quiet room. '' There's the heartbeat'' smiled the doctor. '' So it's true. She's pregnant'' sighed Stef, as she gently stroke Callie's hand. '' Yes. She seems about 3 months along '' nodded the doctor as she wiped the gel of Callie's stomach. '' Because of your age, I have to ask.'' Sighed the doctor. '' Are you considering abortion? Most clinics do abortions until the 13th week. After that it would be a more invasive operation. You are about 11/12 weeks pregnant'' she added. Callie was too scared about the possibility of being pregnant she hadn't thought about what would happen if she were to be actually pregnant. '' Do I have to decide right now?'' whispered Callie softly. '' No but I do advice you to decide sooner rather than later'' sighed the doctor. Callie merely nodded, as she slowly sat up again. _She was pregnant. What on earth was she going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to clarify myself for my last author's note. I am not the one saying the dislike stories depicting Callie as being 'weak'. I merely used the term some people have used to me. But god don't tell me about people being depressed aren't weak, because I know they aren't . I have been struggling for over 6 years so I know.

The ride home was quiet. Both Callie and Stef had a lot to process. They arrived home and they both got out of the car. '' Come here sweets'' sighed Stef as they sat down on the couch. '' What am I going to do'' whispered Callie, the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. '' Oh love'' sighed Stef as she wrapped her arms around Callie, '' Would you send me away if I kept it'' she said after a while of staying quiet. '' Oh my sweet sweet Callie, ofcourse I wouldn't'' she whispered as she stroke her hair softly. '' Would you want to keep it?'' added Stef. '' I-.. – I don't know. I haven't truly come to the point of realization yet'' sighed Callie as she lifted herself up a little. '' We will help you with whatever you decide'' smiled Stef '' But what if I have to go to another home, imagine having a baby. No one would take me in and i'd have to live in a group home until I'm 18 and then just get thrown on the street'' exclaimed Callie, heat rising in her chest. '' I will do everything to stop that from happening'' whispered Stef as she leaned in to wrap her arms around Callie again. '' How about you go up to bed. I'll wake you for some food later'' smiled Stef as she placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. Callie nodded and slowly walked towards the stairs, she turned to face Stef one last time before walking up the stairs.

Stef immediately reached for her cell phone and saw that she had 6 missed cell phones. '' Stef! Finally. I was worried sick. You acted so weird this morning'' exclaimed Lena as Stef Called her. '' I am so sorry Love. It was a rather busy morning. I am not sure we should discuss it over the phone'' sighed Stef. '' I can't wait any longer. I've been worried sick. I could also call in sick and go home'' stated Lena. '' Yes, I'd rather you do that'' replied Stef, her voice still sounding rather uneasy. '' On my way'' replied Lena swiftly before both women hung up their cell phones.

Lena was home within 20 minutes, she unlocked the front door and walked towards the living room. '' Stef!'' she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her wife. '' What on earth is going on'' she added. And so Stef motioned for Lena to sit down on the couch, and she told everything that happened in the last 12 hours. '' So, she's pregnant..'' whispered Lena after Stef was finally done talking. '' I also wanted to ask you something'' sighed Stef. '' I know we are short on space, and money is an issue. But I would like to adopt them. Callie is frightened of us sending her away and with a baby too'' sighed Stef. Lena's eyes slowly went a little wider '' I would love to adopt Callie and Jude'' whispered Lena, as she smiled slightly. '' But does that mean Callie will be keeping her baby?'' added Lena, her eyebrow raised. '' She doesn't know what she wants. But her first question was if we were sending her away if she kept it. So some part in her wants it'' stated Stef, '' But ... would she be able to love the child? It is the baby of her rapist'' sighed Lena, she almost whispered these last words. '' If it looks like him, I don't know'' nodded Stef. Lena sighed before wrapping her arms around her wife. '' I think we should tell them tonight. About the adoption. Ease the stress'' sighed Stef as she placed her head on Lena's shoulder. '' I agree'' nodded Lena.

Slowly the rest of the kids arrived home, '' Where's Callie?'' was Jude's first question. '' She's asleep, how about you go wake her up and tell her to get to the living room'' smiled Lena as she ruffled the young boy's hair. Jude merely nodded and walked up the stairs. '' Mariana, Jesus, Brandon. Please go sit down in the living room'' stated Stef. '' But I need to practice'' piped Brandon in. '' This will not take long, sweets'' sighed Stef as she pointed towards the couch. Brandon sighed but sat down never the less. Short after that Jude came down followed by a drowsy looking Callie. Everyone sat down on the couch except for Stef and Lena. '' We have something we would like to tell all of you'' stated Lena, Callie immediately looked up frightened. '' We would like to adopt Callie and Jude'' she added. Callie and Jude both suppressed big smiles as they heard the news. '' You are? I already figured you were gonna'' shrugged Brandon. '' Finally a sister'' exclaimed Mariana. The news seemed to go over rather well and Callie seemed almost happy that evening at dinner when they ate pizza.

Callie went up to bed that night exhausted, the second part of her day had been gone and she had almost forgotten about being pregnant. But of course once you're alone in bed with your thought, it dawns on you. She didn't want to be a mom at 16, but she also didn't want to just get rid of it like that. Adoption is also possible, but she figured she wouldn't be able to let the child go after giving birth to it. She lay there staring up at the ceiling until she heard her bedroom door open. '' Figured you would be awake'' whispered Stef as she walked over to Callie's bed. Callie moved a side a little so that Stef could sit down next to her. '' How are you?'' she sighed as she softly stroke Callie's brown hair. '' Tired'' nodded Callie, as she lifted herself up a little. '' We're your Mom's. We are not going to send you away. We are adopting you. You are not disposable my love. Keep that in mind'' whispered Stef as she silently wrapped her arms around Callie. '' Why are you so kind to me'' muttered Callie, barely audible. '' Because you are an amazing girl, and because I love you so much, my sweet sweet Callie'' smiled Stef, as they let go off each other. The silence was interrupted by a soft snore from Mariana. Which made Callie and Stef chuckle slightly. '' Go try and get some sleep sweets'' smiled Stef. '' You too'' replied Callie as she lay back down under the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie woke up that morning due to the nausea that woke her up every morning. She lifted herself of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, throwing up once again. Mariana was right behind her, and held her hair up. '' Thanks'' mumbled Callie, when she was sure her stomach had calmed down. '' You sure get sick a lot. What did the doctor say?'' asked Mariana as she handed Callie a few tissues to clean her mouth with. '' Just the flu'' shrugged Callie, as she reached for her toothbrush. '' Why are you going to school then?'' asked Mariana after Callie was done brushing her teeth. '' Have already missed 3 days. Which means in have 2 make up tests and a shit load of homework. Can't miss anymore than I already have'' sighed Callie. Mariana nodded, as she walked back towards her bed. Soon followed by Callie who then went to search for some clean clothes. '' Hey, you going to school?'' asked Stef as she entered their room. '' And Mariana! Already up. Well done'' she added in a chuckle. '' Yeah, figured I couldn't miss anymore'' replied Callie as she buttoned her blouse up. '' You sure you want to go?'' asked Stef one more time. And when Callie nodded, she gave up.

Everyone huddled up in the car after breakfast, they arrived at school a short 20 minutes later and everyone scattered towards their classes. Callie sat down on her regular spot in the back in Timothy's class. She grabbed the blue notebook she had gotten in her first class and placed it on the table. The rest of the day went by in a quiet daze, Callie kept dozing off in her classes. She walked home after her last class, and plopped down on the couch immediately. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 _Liam grabbed her hand roughly, he was in a particularly bad mood and was only there to get what he wanted. Being sweet was excluded today. '' Heard you were leaving tomorrow'' he mumbled in her ear as he roughly lifted her shirt of of her body. Callie was used to it by now but it didn't mean it was less uncomfortable. '' Say something, Bitch'' spat Liam as he slapped her across her face. '' Yes'' nodded Callie as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. A satisfied grin spread over his face as he continued._

Callie woke up screaming and panting. Two firm hands shook her '' Callie, Sweets'' exclaimed Stef as she stroke Callie's hair. Callie's eyes sprung open and she looked into Stef's comforting big eyes. '' Oh love'' whispered Stef as she wrapped her arms around Callie, Callie saw Lena standing there a little further away and the rest of the kids were behind her. Each of them with worried expressions on their face. Callie was gasping for air as Stef held her, Lena now too holding her hand. Black spots were forming in front of her eyes as she gasped for air. '' Callie, you have to breath'' exclaimed Lena as panic struck her face. Callie was slowly regaining control of her breathing but she was still breathing very heavy. '' Come, love'' sighed Stef as she held Callie tight against her chest. '' We're here'' sighed Lena as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. Lena motioned for the rest of the kids to go upstairs. Callie was finally calmed down after another 10 minutes or so. She lay with her head on Stef's shoulder as silent tears came rolling down her cheek. '' I'm so tired'' whispered Callie as she lay there. '' I know baby'' sighed Stef. '' I have an idea'' piped Lena in all of a sudden, '' How about we go do something fun together. The entire family. We could go to a theme park or to the beach or... the zoo'' suggested Lena, excitement already dripping of her voice. '' I think that is a great idea'' smiled Stef as she continued stroking Callie's hair. '' What do you think, love?'' asked Stef. ''I'd like that'' whispered Callie, her voice groggy from the crying. Callie thought back to the last time she had been to a theme park or a zoo. It was for her 5th birthday and it had been a great day.

The tension at the table that night was very present. '' So, We were talking'' said Lena as she pointed from herself to Stef and back again. '' How about we go to a theme park tomorrow. It would be a nice distraction from your busy lives, and school and drama and boyfriends and girlfriends'' she added. '' Really? Have we even ever been to a theme park?'' asked Brandon, rather surprised. '' Yes, when you were three. But I don't reckon you had such a good time, since you had the flue that day'' replied Stef. '' Well I for one think it's a great idea'' smiled Mariana, ''Me too'' agreed Jude, and Jesus merely shrugged. The tension had died down a little as they continued eating their meal, with Jesus talking about wrestling practice and Mariana about dance practice there was no time for tension.

That morning everyone woke up at 8, the familiar fighting over the bathroom echoed through the house immediately. But eventually everyone was seated at the breakfast table at 9. '' Pancakes, pancakes. Who wants pancakes?'' smiled Stef as she held a plate of pancakes up. Everyone ate their food quickly and then all got into the car. It was a drive of an hour so everyone did their own thing, Callie was reading a book, and Jesus, Mariana and Brandon were all listening to Music. Jude merely stared out the window. '' We're here'' smiled Stef, as the finally found a parking spot. Slowly everyone started to put away their iPods and they got out of the car. The found a spot at the back of the parking area so they had to walk for a while before arriving at the ticket station. '' Hello and welcome to Fun land'' smiled the lady behind the ticket station. '' How can I help you?'' she added. '' 7 tickets please. 5 under eighteen and 2 adults'' said Stef, the lady handed them their tickets and they paid for it.

'' Who wants to go on a rollercoaster with me?'' shrieked Stef as she saw a very big one. '' I'll go'' nodded Jesus, '' Sure why not'' chuckled Callie. But Brandon ,Mariana ,Jude and Lena just shook their head no. Stef wrapped her arms around Jesus and Callie and pushed them towards the line of the rollercoaster. They waited for a while before they could get in. Callie and Stef sat next to each other and Jesus sat down in the row behind them. The carts started riding, and Stef reached for Callie's hand.

They got out of the ride still laughing and out of breath. They met up with the rest and they made their way further through the park, stopping to enter a ride rather often. '' We've been here for nearly 3 hours, how about we go grab something to eat'' suggested Lena as she checked her watch. '' Good idea'' nodded Stef as she placed a kiss on her wife's cheek. They entered the nearest restaurant and sat down, they ordered and ate their meals before heading back to the park.

They walked through the park, Stef couldn't help but notice Callie cautiously checking out mother's with their newborn babies. They went in a few more rides but after that they decided it was time to head home. They reached the car and everyone got in. And they just started riding when all kids were fast asleep.

They arrived home, and everyone immediately started doing their own thing. '' Hey, hey. How about we go play a game. End the family day with me winning'' chuckled Stef. '' If you don't cheat'' piped Brandon in. Stef smacked Brandon with the newspaper in her hand smiling. '' Can I pick a game ?'' asked Jude with a bright smile. '' Of course'' smiled Lena as she ruffled Jude's brown hair. Jude immediately ran up to the game closet, and the rest of the family sat down at the table. '' Aren't you making popcorn?'' Asked Jesus as he watched his moms sit down at the table. '' Watch your tone, young man or there will never be popcorn again'' said Stef as she stood up again. Stef walked back towards the kitchen and searched for the popcorn in the closet. Callie slowly entered the kitchen, and walked over to Stef whom hadn't noticed Callie yet. '' Uh, Stef..'' mumbled Callie uneasy. Stef's head shot up immediately '' Yes?'' she smiled. Callie's eyes were big and teary as she moved her hands towards her stomach '' I want to keep it'' she whispered.


End file.
